wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wehikuł czasu/04
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział IV. Po chwili staliśmy naprzeciw siebie: ja i wątła istota przyszłości. On podszedł prosto do mnie i roześmiał mi się w twarz — zdumiał mnie w nim brak wszelkich oznak lęku — następnie zwróciwszy się do dwóch towarzyszy, którzy szli za nim, przemówił do nich dziwnym językiem, bardzo miłym i płynnym. Podeszło ich więcej i w końcu zebrała się koło mnie niewielka grupa złożona z ośmiu czy dziesięciu pięknych istot. Jeden z przybyłych zaczął coś do mnie mówić. Mnie zaś przyszła do głowy dziwaczna myśl, że głos mój wydać się im może zbyt twardy i gruby. Potrząsnąłem więc głową i pokazując na uszy potrząsnąłem nią po raz drugi. On tymczasem zrobił krok naprzód, zawahał się, wreszcie dotknął mej ręki. Niebawem uczułem inne lekkie dotknięcia na karku i ramionach. Chcieli upewnić się, że jestem człowiekiem. W tym wszystkim nie było niczego, co mogłoby budzić obawę. Drobny i piękny lud miał w sobie coś budzącego zaufanie: szlachetność pełną wdzięku i dziecinną swobodę. Zresztą wyglądali tak delikatnie, że wydało mi się, iż mógłbym od jednego zamachu cały tuzin ich powalić jak kręgle. Zrobiłem jednak nagły ruch dla ostrzeżenia ich, gdym spostrzegł, że drobne ręce zebranych dotykają wehikułu czasu. Na szczęście w porę przypomniałem sobie o niebezpieczeństwie, o którym nie pomyślałem dotychczas: zbliżywszy się do machiny odśrubowałem małe dźwignie, co ją wprawiały w ruch, i schowałem je do kieszeni. I ponownie zwróciłem się do owych mieszkańców nowego świata, by spróbować porozumieć się z nimi. Przyglądając się bliżej ich rysom dostrzegłem dalsze jeszcze szczegóły składające się na typ piękności przypominający figurki z saskiej porcelany. Ich kędzierzawe włosy kończyły się nagle nad uszami i karkiem; najmniejszego śladu zarostu nie było na twarzy, uszy zaś mieli prawdziwie maleńkie. Usta także małe, ciemnoczerwone, z wąskimi raczej wargami; małe podbródki kończyły się ostro. Oczy zaś mieli duże i łagodne. Zdawało mi się — ale może to jest tylko pewien egoizm z mej strony — że nie dostrzegłem w nich takiego zaciekawienia, jakiego mogłem przecież oczekiwać. Widząc, że nie pragną wcale porozumieć się ze mną, lecz tylko stoją dookoła uśmiechając się i mówiąc do siebie miękkimi, gruchającymi dźwiękami, sam rozpocząłem rozmowę. Wskazałem na wehikuł czasu i na siebie. Następnie, po pewnym wahaniu, jak wyrazić czas, podniosłem rękę ku słońcu. W tej chwili dość piękna mała figurka, ubrana w pąsowo-białą szatę, bacznie śledząc ruchy, które wykonywałem, zadziwiła mnie naśladując huk piorunu. Zawahałem się na chwilę, jakkolwiek znaczenie tego było dosyć jasne. Nagle przyszła mi do głowy myśl, że są to może wariaci. Nie macie pojęcia, jak mnie to zaskoczyło. Wszak wiecie, żem zawsze sądził, iż ludzie z roku osiemset dwutysięcznego przewyższają nas niewspółmiernie pod względem wiedzy, sztuk, wszystkiego. I oto nagle jeden z nich zadał mi pytanie, które wskazywało, że pytający stoi na tym samym poziomie, co nasze pięcioletnie dzieci; spytał mnie bowiem, czym spadł ze słońca z uderzeniem piorunu! Osłabiło to w znacznym stopniu sąd, jaki o nich wytworzyłem był sobie na podstawie ich ubrania, delikatności ciała i rysów. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że nie warto było budować wehikułu czasu. Kiwnąłem głową, wskazałem na słońce i dałem im tak żywe naśladowanie piorunowego huku, żem ich aż przeraził. Cofnęli się o parę kroków i złożyli ukłon. Następnie jeden z nich zbliżył się do mnie z uśmiechem, przyniósł girlandę pięknych kwiatów, zupełnie mi nie znanych, i włożył ją na mą szyję. Pomysł ten znalazł uznanie ogółu; wszyscy rozbiegli się po kwiaty i wśród ciągłego śmiechu zaczęli mnie obsypywać nimi, aż wkrótce byłem zupełnie zasypany. Trudno wam wyobrazić sobie, jakie misterne i cudne kwiaty wytworzyła natura w ciągu niezliczonych lat. Któryś z nich przypomniał o widowisku mającym się odbyć w pobliskim budynku. Zaprowadzono mnie więc tam mimo marmurowego sfinksa, który przez cały ten czas spoglądał na mnie z uśmiechem, szydząc jakby z mego zdumienia. Stanęliśmy przed wielką szarą budowlą z ciosanego kamienia. Gdy wchodziłem tam razem z nimi, ogarnęła mnie niepowstrzymana wesołość na wspomnienie mej głębokiej wiary w rozumną i wielce poważną potomność. Budynek miał olbrzymie wejście i kolosalne rozmiary. Byłem, oczywiście, niezmiernie zaciekawiony rojącym się tłumem małych istot i ciemną, tajemniczą czeluścią rozwartej przede mną bramy. Cały świat wokoło, gdym tak patrzył ponad ich głowami, wydawał mi się skłębioną masą wspaniałych krzewów i kwiatów, niczym ogród od lat nie pielęgnowany, ale też i nie zarosły chwastami. Widziałem mnogość dziwnych białych kwiatów na smukłych łodygach, których płatki były jakby z wosku, a kielichy miały około stopy średnicy. Rosły one tu i ówdzie, jakby w stanie dzikim, pomiędzy krzewami o pręgowanych liściach; lecz nie przyglądałem im się wówczas bliżej. Wehikuł czasu pozostawiłem na łące, pomiędzy rododendronami. Łuk bramy był bogato rzeźbiony. Nie mogłem, rzecz prosta, bliżej się przyglądać rzeźbom, jednakże rzuciło mi się w oczy, gdym tamtędy przechodził, pewne podobieństwo do ornamentów starofenickich; zdumiało mnie zarazem i to, że były strasznie odrapane i skruszałe od słońca i słoty. W bramie spotkałem wielu jeszcze jaskrawo ubranych ludzi i tak weszliśmy razem: ja w ciemnym dziewiętnastowiecznym ubiorze, wyglądający dosyć śmiesznie w wieńcu z kwiatów, i otaczający mnie wirujący tłum jasnych, jaskrawych szat i oślepiająco białych nóg i rąk, w melodyjnym zgiełku śmiechu i hałaśliwych rozmów. Wielka brama prowadziła do równie wielkiej sali obitej ciemną materią. Sufit tonął w ciemności; okna, po części kolorowe, po części nie oszklone, sączyły łagodne światło. Podłoga była z ogromnych brył białego twardego metalu, z brył, nie z płyt. Powydeptywały ją zmarłe pokolenia, sądząc z głębokich bruzd, które wytwarzały się w miejscach bardziej uczęszczanych. Wzdłuż sali stały niezliczone stoły zrobione z bloków polerowanego kamienia, wzniesione około stopy nad podłogę, a na nich stosy owoców. Niektóre z nich przypominały mi swym wyglądem olbrzymich rozmiarów pomarańcze i maliny, lecz większości zgoła nie znałem. Pomiędzy stołami leżały wielkie ilości poduszek. Rozsiedli się tam moi przewodnicy dając mi znak, abym uczynił to samo. Bez ceremonii, ale i nie bez wdzięku zaczęli jeść owoce, wrzucając skórki i korzonki w szerokie otwory z boku stołów. Poszedłem za ich przykładem, bo czułem głód i pragnienie. Jednocześnie do woli przypatrywałem się sali. Najbardziej może zaskoczyło mnie jej zniszczenie. Ułożone w geometryczne figury ramy zakurzonych okien były połamane w wielu miejscach, a na firankach osłaniających dolną ich część leżały grube pokłady kurzu. Zwróciło moją uwagę również to, że róg stołu marmurowego obok mnie był obtłuczony. Niemniej jednak widok ogólny sprawiał wrażenie zróżnicowania i malowniczości. W sali biesiadowało paręset osób; większość, która usiadła, jak mogła najbliżej, spoglądała na mnie z ciekawością, a małe ich oczy żywo błyszczały sponad owoców, które spożywali. Wszyscy byli odziani w tę samą miękką, lecz mocną jedwabną materię. Mimochodem muszę zauważyć, że owoce były ich jedynym pokarmem. Ten lud dalekiej przyszłości hołdował ścisłemu wegetarianizmowi. Dopóki byłem z nimi, wbrew ochocie na mięso musiałem również być owocożercą. I rzeczywiście, przekonałem się później, że konie, bydło, owce, psy za ichtiozaurem przeszły do niebytu. Ale owoce były doskonałe. Szczególnie jeden, dojrzewający prawdopodobnie w tym czasie, mączysty trójkątny owoc — był wyjątkowo dobry i stał się mym przysmakiem. Z początku te dziwne owoce wprawiały mnie w kłopotliwy podziw; to samo było z osobliwymi kwiatami, jakie tam widziałem; później jednak zacząłem pojmować rację ich bytu... Mówię atoli o mym obiedzie z owoców w dalekiej dopiero przyszłości... Skoro więc tylko zaspokoiłem trochę apetyt, postanowiłem nieodwołalnie starać się o poznanie języka tych nowych ludzi. Była to, naturalnie, pierwsza rzecz do zrobienia. Owoce wydawały mi się właściwym tematem na początek nauki, trzymając więc jeden z nich w ręku, zacząłem wydawać z siebie cały szereg pytających dźwięków i gestów. Miałem niemałą trudność w wyrażaniu swych myśli. W pierwszej chwili usiłowania moje spotykały się z wejrzeniem pełnym zdumienia lub niewysłowienie wdzięcznym śmiechem. Zawsze jednak mała jakaś osóbka o jasnych włosach po chwili odgadywała mój zamiar i wymawiała żądaną nazwę. Naradzali się i rozprawiali na ten temat między sobą, zaś pierwsze moje próby naśladowania drobnych dźwięków ich mowy wywoływały jedynie ogromną wesołość. Ja jednak, zachowując się tak, jak bakałarz pośród dzieci, wytrwałem w postanowieniu i wkrótce już miałem do rozporządzenia około dwudziestu rzeczowników; następnie przeszedłem do zaimków wskazujących i nawet do czasownika „jeść’’. Lecz była to praca powolna i mały ludek wkrótce znudził się, i starał się unikać moich zapytań, tak iż z konieczności przystałem na to, że będą mi dawali lekcje w małych dozach, kiedy sami będą mieli na to ochotę. Ale przekonałem się niebawem, że nauka języka w takich dozach przeciągnie się w nieskończoność, bo nigdy nie spotkałem ludu gnuśniejszego i łatwiej ulegającego zmęczeniu. Rychło odkryłem w moich małych gospodarzach rzecz zadziwiającą: zupełny brak ciekawości. Przychodzili do mnie z głośnymi okrzykami podziwu jak dzieci, lecz również jak dzieci szybko przestawali się mną zajmować i szli dalej poszukując nowej zabawki. Gdy skończył się obiad i moja pierwsza lekcja konwersacji, zauważyłem po raz pierwszy, że odeszli prawie wszyscy, którzy pierwej mnie otaczali. Dziwna rzecz, jak szybko przestałem być zajmujący dla tego małego ludu! Wyszedłem znowu przez bramę na światło dzienne, jak tylko zaspokoiłem głód. Idąc spotykałem coraz to więcej ludzi przyszłości, którzy szli za mną w niewielkiej odległości paplając i śmiejąc się ze mnie, a potem, uśmiechnąwszy się i zrobiwszy parę serdecznych gestów, pozostawiali mnie własnemu przemysłowi. Na świecie zapadał już cichy wieczór, a gdy wyszedłem z wielkiej sali, widnokrąg był oświetlony ciepłym blaskiem zachodzącego słońca. Z początku wszystko mnie dziwiło, tak różne było to od świata, który znałem — nawet kwiaty. Wielki szary budynek zbudowany był na zboczu szerokiej doliny rzecznej. Tamiza bowiem oddaliła się była chyba na milę od swego położenia dzisiejszego. Postanowiłem wejść na wzgórze, oddalone o półtorej może mili, skąd mógłbym mieć rozleglejszy widok na naszą planetę Anno Domini 802 701. Bo muszę zaznaczyć, że taką datę wskazywała mała tarcza w mojej machinie. Chodząc zwracałem uwagę na każdy szczegół, który by mógł mi wyjaśnić ową ruinę świetności, jaką wydał mi się świat przyszłości, gdyż istotnie były to tylko ruiny. Wchodząc na pagórek spostrzegłem, na przykład, ogromną masę brył granitowych zlepionych z sobą za pomocą aluminium; wielki labirynt stromych urwisk i potrzaskanych złomów, pośród których pleniły się kępy gęstych krzewów — być może pokrzyw — lecz o pięknych, brunatno nakrapianych liściach, które nie parzyły. Widocznie były to zwaliska jakiegoś kolosalnego budynku; przeznaczenia jego w żaden sposób dojść nie mogłem. W tym miejscu sądzone mi było uczynić pierwszy krok do bardzo dziwnego odkrycia — lecz o tym powiem we właściwym czasie. Rozglądając się dookoła z wzniesienia, gdziem się dla odpoczynku zatrzymał, stwierdziłem nagle, że nie widać tu zgoła małych budynków. Prawdopodobnie dom pojedynczy już się dawno rozpłynął we mgle, a może nawet i pojedyncza rodzina. Tu i ówdzie ponad zielonością wznosiły się budynki podobne do pałaców, lecz dom i zagroda wiejska, które stanowią tak charakterystyczny rys w krajobrazie angielskim, już znikły. — Komunizm! — rzekłem sobie. Ale myśl tę zaraz spłoszyła inna. Patrzałem na pół tuzina drobnych postaci, które szły moim śladem. Nagle postrzegłem, że wszyscy mają jednakowy krój szat, takie same słodkie twarze bez zarostu, taką samą dziewczęcą krągłość nóg. Może się to wydać dziwne, że nie zauważyłem tego poprzednio. Lecz wszystko tutaj było tak niezwykłe! Teraz stwierdziłem ten fakt w zupełności. Odmienności w ubiorze, różnic w budowie i zachowaniu się, które dziś wyodrębniają jedną płeć od drugiej, ów lud przyszłości nie znał wcale; dzieci zaś, w moich oczach, były tylko miniaturowym odbiciem rodziców. Doszedłem do wniosku, że młode pokolenie przyszłości odznacza się przedwczesnym rozwojem, przynajmniej pod względem fizycznym, a późniejsze spostrzeżenia utwierdziły mnie w tym przekonaniu. Widząc dobrobyt i bezpieczeństwo, w którym żył ten lud, zrozumiałem, że podobieństwo płci będzie ostatecznie tym, czego należy oczekiwać, bowiem siła mężczyzny i miękkość kobiety, instytucja rodziny i różnica zawodów są tylko konieczną potrzebą wojowniczego wieku siły fizycznej. Gdy przyrost ludności jest wyrównany i liczebnie obfity, wysoka liczba urodzeń staje się raczej klęską niż błogosławieństwem państwa. Kiedy klęski są rzadkością, a potomstwo żyje bezpiecznie, mniej potrzebna, a nawet zupełnie niepotrzebna staje się liczna rodzina. Znika też wśród obojga płci podział funkcji w związku z wychowaniem dzieci. Początki tego widzimy już nawet w naszych czasach, a w owych przyszłych wiekach taki stan rzeczy zupełnie się już ustali. Tak wówczas, powiadam wam, myślałem sobie. Później dopiero przekonałem się, jak dalece mijało się to z rzeczywistością. Podczas tych rozmyślań uwagę moją zwrócił ładny budynek podobny do studni osłonietej kopułą. Przemknęła mi przez głowę myśl, iż istnienie studni w przyszłości jest co najmniej dziwaczne, i zacząłem dalej snuć swe przypuszczenia. Nie było większych budynków na wierzchołku wzgórza, a ponieważ widocznie mam nogi nadzwyczaj uzdolnione do marszu, nieoczekiwanie znalazłem się po raz pierwszy sam. Tęskniąc już do swobody i przygody puściłem się na wierzchołek wzgórza. Tam znalazłem ławkę z jakiegoś żółtego, nieokreślonego metalu, tu i ówdzie nadżartego czerwoną rdzą i na wpół obrosłego miękkimi mchami; poręcze miały kształt głów gryfów. Usiadłem na niej i patrzałem na rozległy widok starego świata o zmroku tego długiego dnia. Widok był miły i piękny, taki, jakiego nigdy w życiu nie widziałem. Słońce schowało się już było pod widnokrąg, a zachód oblał się świecącym złotem, które przecinało kilka poziomo idących pasów czerwieni i purpury. Poniżej była dolina Tamizy, a w niej leżała rzeka jak wstęga polerowanej stali. Mówiłem już o olbrzymich pałacach rozrzuconych wśród bogatej zieloności, o pałacach zarówno rozsypujących się w gruzy, jak i ciągle jeszcze zamieszkiwanych. Gdzieniegdzie w tym olbrzymim niby-ogrodzie wznosiły się białe i srebrzyste posągi; tu i ówdzie odcinała się ostra linia kopuły lub obelisku. Nie było płotów, nie było znaków prawa własności, nie było śladów rolnictwa: cała ziemia stała się jednym ogrodem. Tak rozmyślając, pragnąłem ustalić swój pogląd na rzeczy, które oglądałem, a pogląd ten — tak przynajmniej kształtował się on w mym umyśle owego wieczora — był mniej więcej taki, jaki tu wyłożę. (Później przekonałem się, że odkryłem tylko połowę prawdy, a raczej, że dostrzegłem przebłysk jednej tylko płaszczyzny brylantu). Mniemałem wówczas, żem się natknął na ludzkość bliską już upadku. Czerwony zachód słońca przywiódł mi na myśl zachodzące słońce ludzkości. Po raz pierwszy zdałem sobie sprawę ze straszliwych skutków społecznych reform, jakich obecnie dokonujemy. Owa teraźniejszość — pomyślałem — jest jedynie logicznym następstwem przeszłości. Siła może być tylko dziedzictwem potrzeby; bezpieczeństwo daje w nagrodę niemoc. Praca nad ulepszeniem warunków życia — prawdziwa działalność cywilizacyjna, która czyni życie coraz to bezpieczniejszym, wznosiła się ustawicznie przez wieki na coraz wyższe szczeble. Jeden triumf zjednoczonej ludzkości nad przyrodą następował po drugim. To co jest obecnie marzeniem, stało się projektem rozważnie ułożonym i wykonanym. A plonem było to właśnie, co ja ujrzałem. Mimo wszystko higiena publiczna i rolnictwo doby obecnej znajdują się dopiero w stanie zaczątkowym. Wiedza naszej doby dotknęła tylko małej części z rozleglej dziedziny chorób ludzkich; choć, co prawda, nawet w tym stanie rozszerza swą działalność ustawicznie i wytrwale. Nasze rolnictwo i ogrodnictwo tu i ówdzie tępi chwasty i uprawia zaledwie około dwudziestu roślin użytecznych, pozostawiając reszcie roślin walkę o zachowanie równowagi, o ile zachować ją zdołają. Ulepszamy wybrane rośliny i zwierzęta — jakże niewiele ich jest — stopniowo przez dobór: dziś nowy i lepszy gatunek brzoskwini, to znowu winogrono bez pestek, kwiat silniej pachnący i większy lub odpowiedniejsza rasa bydła. Ulepszamy stopniowo, bowiem ideały nasze są równie nieokreślone, jak kuszące, a nasza wiedza bardzo ograniczona; bo wreszcie przyroda jest lękliwa i oporna w naszych niezgrabnych rękach. Kiedyś będzie to organizowane lepiej i coraz lepiej. W tym kierunku bowiem dążyć będzie wszystko mimo przeciwności. Świat cały stanie się inteligentny, wykształcony i współdziałający; wszystko dążyć będzie coraz szybciej i szybciej do podbicia przyrody. W końcu, rozumnie i ostrożnie, przystosujemy równowagę życia zwierzęcego i roślinnego do ludzkich potrzeb. Sądzę też, że cel ów osiągnięto z pomyślnym skutkiem w czasie, który przeskoczyła moja machina. Powietrze było wolne od komarów, ziemia — od chwastów i grzybów; wszędzie były owoce i wonne, piękne kwiaty; tu i ówdzie fruwały wspaniałe motyle. Udoskonalono medycynę zapobiegawczą, wygnano chorobę. Podczas mojego pobytu nie widziałem zgoła oznak jakichkolwiek chorób zakaźnych. A opowiem wam później, jak głębokim przeobrażeniom wskutek przemiany cywilizacji uległ nawet proces gnicia i rozkładu. Odniesiono też i triumfy społeczne. Widziałem ludzkość zamieszkującą wspaniałe siedziby, pysznie odzianą, i od pierwszej chwili pobytu w krainie przyszłości nie dostrzegłem jeszcze wcale ludzi pracujących. Nie było śladów walki, zarówno społecznej, jak i ekonomicznej. Do przeszłości już należały sklep, reklama, ruch miejski, cała ta handlowość, która stanowi ciało naszego świata... Nic więc dziwnego, że w ciszy złotego wieczora aż podskoczyłem na samą myśl o raju społecznym. Przypuszczałem, iż poradzono sobie z tą przeszkodą, jaką jest przyrost ludności, i ludność też wzrastać przestała. Lecz wraz ze zmianą warunków przychodzi też i nieuchronne przystosowanie się do zmiany. Jeżeli wiedza biologiczna nie jest jedynie stekiem błędów, co zatem pobudza inteligencję i energię człowieka? Trudy i wolność: oto warunki, pośród których człowiek czynny, silny i rozważny ostaje się, a słabszy ginie, i które wynagradzają współdziałanie ludzi zdolnych, wynagradzają opanowanie, stanowczość i cierpliwość. A instytucja rodziny i wszystkie te uczucia, które w niej i z niej powstają, dzika zazdrość, troska o potomstwo, poświęcenie rodziców — wszystko to znajdowało usprawiedliwienie i poparcie w związku z niebezpieczeństwami grożącymi młodemu pokoleniu. Gdzie są obecnie owe grożące niebezpieczeństwa? Powstaje oto i rośnie ciągle nowy prąd: przeciwko zazdrości małżeńskiej, przeciwko wybujałemu macierzyństwu, przeciwko namiętności wszelkiego rodzaju. Wszystkie te rzeczy są już teraz sprzeczne z potrzebami wygodnego życia jako przeżytki barbarzyńskiej epoki, zgrzyty w bycie wykwintnym i przyjemnym. Pomyślałem sobie o wątłych istotach przyszłości, o ich słabej inteligencji, o ogromnych, a tak licznych ruinach i przypomnienie to potwierdziło tylko moją wiarę w doskonałe podbicie przyrody przez człowieka przyszłości. Po walce bowiem następuje pokój. Ludzkość była dawniej silna, energiczna, inteligentna i użyła swej bujnej żywotności do zmieniania warunków, w których żyła. I teraz nastąpiło oto oddziaływanie owych zmienionych warunków, bowiem wśród doskonałej wygody i bezpieczeństwa niestrudzona energia, która w nas jest siłą, staje się słabością. Nawet w naszych czasach pewne dążności i pragnienia, niegdyś konieczne do życia, mogą być źródłem niepowodzeń. Odwaga fizyczna i umiłowanie walki, na przykład, niewielką są dziś pomocą; mogą nawet okazać się przeszkodą dla człowieka cywilizowanego, zaś w stanie absolutnego bezpieczeństwa i równowagi fizycznej umysłowe, jak i fizyczne zalety będą najzupełniej zbyteczne. Od niezliczonych już lat — myślałem sobie — nie było tu ani grozy wojny, ani gwałtu jednostki; nie było też niebezpieczeństwa ze strony dzikich zwierząt; nie było epidemii oszczędzającej jedynie silne fizycznie jednostki ani wreszcie potrzeby pracy. Do takiego życia ci, których nazywamy słabymi, są równie dobrze przystosowani jak silni; słabi już nie są w istocie słabi — co więcej, daleko bardziej przystosowują się oni do warunków życia, gdy tymczasem silnych pożera energia, dla której nie znajdują ujścia. Bez wątpienia, wyszukana piękność budynków, na które patrzyłem, była wynikiem ostatnich wysiłków bezcelowej już energii ludzkiej, bujnym rozkwitem poprzedzającym erę wiecznego pokoju, w którym ludzkość doszła do idealnie harmonijnego zespolenia się z warunkami, w jakich żyła. Taki los spotykał zawsze energię w bezpieczeństwie: zwracała się ona do sztuki i erotyzmu, a po nich znowu zawsze przychodziła słabość i rozkład. W czasach, na które patrzyłem, ów pęd do sztuki wygasł już był zupełnie. Ustroić się w kwiaty, potańczyć, pośpiewać w świetle słonecznym: tyle tylko pozostało z artystycznych zamiłowań — nic więcej. A i to nawet zaniknie wśród radosnej bezczynności. My, ludzie, ostrzymy się na kamieniu szlifierskim bólu i konieczności, a tutaj doznałem właśnie wrażenia, jak gdyby ów nienawistny kamień nareszcie został skruszony. Gdy tak stałem przy zapadającym coraz bardziej zmierzchu, zdawało mi się, żem w tym prostym objaśnieniu ujął zagadkę świata — całą tajemnicę tego rozkosznie żyjącego ludu. Prawdopodobnie środki, jakich użyli przeciw przyrostowi ludności, były aż nadto skuteczne i zaludnienie raczej się zmniejszało, niż utrzymywało w mierze. To tłumaczyło istnienie opuszczonych ruin. — Bardzo proste było moje objaśnienie i chyba łatwe do przyjęcia, jak to się dzieje z większością teorii opartych na błędzie.